Seto and Serenity's story
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Differnt peoples perspectives on Seto and Serenity's relationship. SetoXSerenity and a little JoeyXMai. There is a surpirse at the end. i hope you enjoy.


**My first Seto X Serenity fic! Point of view from different people about Seto's relationship with Serenity. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, if I did, there would be many couples. : )**

One year ago.

Joey's P.O.V-

Love. What was the first thing that came to mind we I thought of love? Well, Mai. She was my love. But love is not something I want to discuss about my sister Serenity. Now it was creepy with Tristen's obsessive love towards her, but I didn't mind, really! But I would never understand my sister's choice in men. She could have anyone, but she choice him. My worst enemy. She could fall in love with the dark magician for all I care. But never ever my worst nightmare. Now when I joked around about it, my thoughts were all way impossible. But it's true. My baby sister is in love with Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba's P.O.V-

I was just a normal boy. Nice, I have a sibling, and my brother owns a multimillion dollar company. Oh, wait I wasn't normal. I always wanted someone to make Seto's life feel complete. A nice, sweet girl. But only one girl came to mind and she was off limits because of her brother. I figured Seto's life would be a terrible mess, without a women. Till he left work early. I knew something was up. Seto is a major workaholic. He came home late smiling! He must of found someone. I cornered him one day. I demanded to know who he was seeing. He sighed in defeat and whispered her name, "Serenity Wheeler." I could not believe it! My brother was in love with Wheeler's sister. He told me he was bringing her over. She came and I saw how Seto's face lit up with joy as he picked her up and twirled her. I loved her like a sister instantly. She was Seto's other half, and that made me happy.

Tristen's P.O.V-

Well the day Serenity fell in love I was devastated. And she didn't even tell Joey who it was! I knew this guy was bad news. So when she told Joey I smirked when he just about blew a gasket. Then the smirk was wiped off my face when Joey yelled, "**How could you? You fell in love with SETO KAIBA!**" My one and only love, was in love with her brother's worst enemy! It was truly a nightmare.

Mai's P.O.V-

I smiled when Serenity told me she was in love. I was happy for her. She was like my sister, well sister-in-law to be exact. I loved her dearly and supported her choices. I was still shocked when she told me who it was. I warned her to tell Joey soon, or he would probably explode. She said she would, but never told him for another month. I dreaded the day when she told him as the length of time expanded. When she finally told him, I was in our kitchen making popcorn. Then I heard Joey shrill cry of anger and frustration. I abandoned the popcorn and rushed into the living room. Tristen and Yugi sat there wide eyed at the yelling siblings. I froze. Joey had just slapped Serenity! This was not my husband. I dashed over to a sobbing Serenity and glared at my shocked husband. He fell to his knees and started to sob. Serenity being the forgiving one, wrapped her arms around Joey and began to comfort him. I hugged them and Joey kept apologizing to her. She would just quiet him down and said that she was afraid to tell him. Then I spoke up, "She really wanted to tell you, hon." He turned his glare to me. I flinched. "YOU KNEW?" his bellow could probably be heard from down the street. I nodded, and he also slapped me. I bit my lip hard and could taste blood. It stopped the sobs that would have followed. I let go of my husband and sister, before running upstairs. That man was not the one I married. I curled into a ball, and sobbed. I heard the sounds of feet scurrying up the stairs. I dug my head in the pillows. The edge of the bed sunk, and I was forced to roll over. Joey's brown eyes were red as well as mine were. I flung my arms around him. I cried my hardest and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. The man holding me, lost his barrier and cried on my shoulder. He pulled away and gently caressed my wounded cheek. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mai. I love you." My lips twitched into a small smile. I kissed his tear soaked cheek, "I love you too." That was the day Serenity told Joey who her lover was.

Present time, or one year later. No one's P.O.V-

Mai smiled as she helped the brunette into a white flowing wedding dress. Mokuba was sitting with a little blonde girl in his arms. The little girl was Mai's.

"Thanks for helping me, and for being my maid of honor." Serenity grinned as Mai sipped up her dress, "You look really pretty Mai."

"Thanks." The blushing blonde mumbled. Mai was wearing a lavender ankle length dress.

The door opened and a messy blonde head popped in. the little girl in Mokuba's arms jumped and ran to the man yelling, "DADDY!"

"Hi sweetie, having fun with mommy and auntie Serenity?" Joey questioned.

The girl pouted, "No they didn't let me do anything."

Mai handed the pouting girl a basket of rose petals, "It's your time, hon." The girl skipped out of the room into the hall that would lead outside.

Mokuba grabbed the rings and walked out, "See ya soon. Sister-in-law." Serenity blushed.

"Well, it's my turn. See you out there." Mai handed Serenity her roses and Mai strolled out.

"Well, ya ready baby sister?" Joey smirked and Serenity linked their arms.

She pouted, "I'm not a baby anymore, Joey."

Sheepishly grinning he responded, "Right, still trying to remember that." Joey pulled her out into the hall and began to pace her outside.

"You look beautiful sis."

"You look good too, bro." Joey was wearing a simple black tux.

He smirked and brought Serenity into the light of outside. She had arranged for hundreds of rose petals to fall over top of the wedding. To simulate raining flower petals.

At the altar Joey toke her delicate hand and placed it into the palm of his old enemy and now brother-in-law. Joey sat in the front row, on Serenity's side of the family.

"We are gather to celebrate the union of Serenity Wheeler to Seto Kaiba." The priest smiled at the grinning couple.

Just after they said their vows and I do's the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Seto's hands cupped Serenity's face as he captured her lips. He pulled away smirking. Serenity brushed a strand a brown hair away from his blue eyes.

"I love you." He announced, holding her hand.

"That's why we're here." She pulled him down to kiss him one last time before the crowd surrounded them, all in congratulation. Serenity knew she was home, and nothing would ever change that. Seto was her past, present and future. She thought this as she watched Seto calmly chatting to Joey. She smiled, and looked at the ring on her finger stating she was Seto's and he hers.

**Well was that good or bad? First SetoXSerenity. I had a hard time ending it. Review and no flames unless they have a reason. **


End file.
